A Sweet Moment
by HollyShannenForever
Summary: Takes place when they're filming 4x23. Ashley Benson misses Tyler Blackburn, and she can't handle doing the scene with Luke Kleintank when she's in a wedding dress and Tyler is supposed to be wearing the handsome suit. Holly Marie Combs has been through a similar thing when she was on Charmed and her best friend, Shannen Doherty, left the show. Holly helps Ashley through her pain.


****Thank you for beta'ing, xxdare2dreamxx1! Happy Haleb day, 11/05! ****

Ashley banged down her copy of the script for _Unbridled_ so loud that everyone snapped their heads up in surprise. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Can I just have a break?"

"Um...sure," Marlene allowed. "Everyone, rehearse the scenes that don't have Hanna in them," she was saying as Ashley left the trailer. She plopped down on the ground and leaned back against a tree. She felt like such a child for going off like she did, but she had no idea how else to deal with Tyler being gone. She bit her lip and started to shake with sobs.

"Hey," Ashley heard Holly say as she took a seat next to her. "You've never been like this. Where's that silly prankster with the mouth of a sailor?"

Ashley wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I haven't seen her lately, to be honest. You know, why do they do this? Like...Marlene sends Tyler off to her brand new show, which totally sucks, by the way...I mean, he's a great actor and all, but he doesn't belong on there. We're his family...right here. I miss him being on set."

"I understand the feeling, because I had to cope with the loss of someone close to me. When I was in Charmed, my then co-star and best friend, Shannen Doherty, left the show in its third season. They were so rude to her...I remember that I wanted to quit when she did, but I had already signed a contract for season four. I guess I stayed on that show because I did enjoy the time I spent with the other girls, but it just wasn't the same without Shannen. As the years went by, I found out that I could still hang out with Shannen, but just not while I was working. I saw her almost every day. Hanna and Caleb might've split up for good, but you and Tyler didn't. You're still friends, and there must be chances when you two can be together."

Ashley's lower lip quivered. "You give good pep talks, Holly. The thing is...Tyler and I are more than best friends, but he just doesn't know it yet...and when Marlene...makes me kiss other guys like Luke...or...or Sean...it's not fair to him! They completely changed Caleb's character and made Hanna this...this _slut_! I mean, people 'ship' Tranna and Ganna, whatever they're called...they are not even couples! Oh, and you know the best part?" She laughed bitterly, but tears dripped down her cheeks. "I get to be in a goddamn wedding dress...with fucking _Luke_! Oh, what a lucky gal I am!" Her voice rose with each word. "Haleb fans will hate this. I, according to Twitter, am the captain of the Haleb ship. I don't want to let our fans down! I don't want to do this to myself. Tyler's the one in the handsome suit and tie, that's the way it should go! This has gone on for way too long! Nine episodes!" Her hands were trembling at her sides and she clenched them into fists.

"Haleb is my favorite couple in the whole series, too," Holly murmured and pulled Ashley in for a hug. "I think even Marlene likes them, and you know, a good writer tortures his or her favorite characters. Look what she did to Ezria and Spoby..."

"They got back together, though. Caleb is gone for good, do you understand me? Tyler isn't coming back here. He's with Nicole and the rest of the stupid Ravenswood cast!"

"You don't know that. Nobody does. For the record, there's not a lot of viewers, and the reviews are really bad."

"You checked?"

"I didn't have to. People talk about it on Twitter. They're saying it will probably be canceled, and if it is, then Marlene will have no choice but to bring Tyler back. I thought you would have seen those tweets."

"Yeah, well, it's only beginning. It could get better. People keep complaining that they miss Caleb, and I can't do anything about their pain. I'm suffering, too."

"Marlene likes Tyler, whereas the WB network wasn't very nice to any of us...they were especially mean to Shannen. There's a big difference. Just think about that, and be hopeful that he'll come back. Positive thinking always does the trick. Also...about you and Luke...remember that you are just _acting_. The fans know you like Tyler. They know that you would prefer to kiss him when you're in a wedding dress and he's in a tux. You can make the kiss with Luke simple and very quick."

"Yeah, that might work...I'll just pretend it's a dare or something. It feels like kissing a stranger, though...kinda weird. I barely know him."

"Oh, well, kissing Brian on Charmed was like kissing my brother...but we'd known each other for years. That's a story for another time. Are you feeling better now?"

"I guess so," Ashley said through a sigh. "I think we should get more scenes together. I'm kinda jealous of Lucy, Shay, and Troian...where's Ella's heart-to-heart with Hanna?"

"She's had a few...but they weren't very special...I mean, Hanna accused Ella of thinking she was the bully in season two, and then the fact that the church bell was stolen in season three. Sasha hasn't had any, either. I'm sure Marlene will think up something."

"She'd better! Hm, maybe Ella could bust in on Haleb making out in a supply closet at school."

That made Holly laugh, and Ashley giggled along with her.

"Holly! Marlene said it's time for our mother-daughter talk. Get ready to be emotional!" Lucy called out.

"Okay, sweetie! I'm already in character...I'm gonna think of something sad now." Holly and Ashley returned to the trailer so they could finish filming the episode. Ashley was okay doing her remaining scenes with Luke and then the girls who played her friends. It was all thanks to Holly.


End file.
